


El orgullo de la familia

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dress Up, Dresses, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Pandora de las vacaciones: poder estar con su hija y disfrutar juntas de una actividad creativa.





	El orgullo de la familia

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).

_BETA_ : Nea -consejera- Poulain.

El reto consistía en elegir una casa y se nos sorteaba una cualidad.

Mi sorteo: _**Ravenclaw y**_ **Orgullo.**

_NdA:_ Es un WI? en donde Pandora está viva.

* * *

Ya era de noche; Pandora siempre iba a la habitación de su hija y la observaba un momento desde la puerta. Veía cómo Luna juntaba cuentas de colores con una cinta de elástico transparente o la forma en la que pegaba pequeños cristales con silicona sobre una camisa colorida.

Sabía que a su hija le encantaba decorar su ropa y hacer los accesorios que se ponía a diario, así que juntas fueron a clases de corte y costura, donde aprendieron sobre las técnicas que debían utilizar.

Le regalaron a Luna una máquina de coser para que hiciera lo que quisiera y probara todo lo que veía en esas revistas que le traía su padre; él también la apoyaba. Siempre había un espacio reservado en El Quisquilloso para publicitar las prendas que hacía Luna. Así consiguió sus primeros clientes.

Luna se pasaba todo el día tejiendo y cosiendo; decidía combinaciones de colores y buscaba la forma de nunca repetir dos veces el mismo patrón o estilo.

Justamente eso era lo que más le gustaba a Pandora de las vacaciones: podía estar con su hija y compartir una actividad creativa con ella, aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

—Entra, mamá —murmuraba Luna siempre que se sentía observada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? —preguntaba Pandora despegándose del marco de la puerta.

—El otro par de esos zarcillos. —Señaló al pendiente con forma de rayo—. Son para la mamá de Draco, dijo que le gustaría tener algo con esa forma.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Trae una de esas corbatas de puntitos y traza un rayo con la tiza.

Así transcurrían las noches en la casa Lovegood. Eran un tiempo que disfrutaban madre e hija.

* * *

Con el paso de los años esa relación se mantuvo y la clientela aumentó, hasta tal punto que tuvieron que abrir una tienda cuando Luna terminó Hogwarts:

—Queremos que nos hagas el traje completo para la inauguración —le dijo un día Pandora—. ¡Destácate con eso!

—¿Para papá también?

—¡Sí! —Pandora curveó los labios en una sonrisa—. Él fue quien tuvo la idea.

Luna no cabía en sí de la emoción y empezó a coser de inmediato. Lo podía hacer con magia pero no quería perder las viejas costumbres para un día tan importante; era consciente de que se tardaría más, pero lo haría con todo el cariño del mundo.

El día llegó y la familia Lovegood ya estaba con su vestuario combinado, lista para inaugurar el local.

—Sabía que un día te vería así y no podría retener las lágrimas —murmuró Xenophilius abrazando a su hija.

—Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no? —preguntó Pandora viendo como Luna negaba—. Llegaste a lo que muchos desearían.

—Y con ustedes cumpliré aún más sueños —musitó Luna sollozando débilmente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)


End file.
